Just My Luck
by GregsMadHatter
Summary: Everything was going fine, until the coroner's inquest came in...plz r&r, this is my first fanfic for CSI. Possible Sandle to come. Plz no bad reviews. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just My Luck

Author: GregSanders

Summary: Post Fannysmacking, It has been two days since Greg got beat up and everything seemed to go great, until the coroner's inquest came in…

Rating: PG-13

A/N: I do not own CSI, but I wished I did.

Chapter 1

It had almost been two days since Greg was beat up. The coroner was checking out Demitrius's body to find cause of death, and the results would be in soon. As Greg paced the break room, the other CSI's came in and checked on him to make sure he was okay. They knew whatever was being decided as cause of death would affect Greg dramatically, no matter what the outcome was. Finally, Nick walked into the break room for a cup of coffee. As he walks in, he spots Greg resting his head on his arms at the table in the middle of the room. After getting his coffee, he sits down across from Greg. "Greg?"

Greg looks up at Nick. The bruises around Greg's face looked more swollen and purple and Nick knew there were more injuries bugging him. "Oh, hey Nick."

"Are you okay?"

"Besides from all the aches in my body? I'm fine."

"Are you worried about the inquest?"

It took Greg a minute to process the question. Nick knew from Greg's expression that he was, but instead, Greg put on a brave face. "No, I'll be fine. I'm not worried."

Nick got up and was about to leave, but he turned around and asked. "Why were you out in the field yesterday? I thought Grissom put you on office duty until the inquest was in."

"Oh, I couldn't stand staying in that office. I needed fresh air."

Suddenly, they heard a beeper going off. They both look down and Greg lets out a sigh. "It's Grissom. He probably has the report. I should go."

Greg pushes past Nick and heads on down to Grissom's office. He looks through each window and sees everyone looking at him. As he walks to Grissom's office, he turns around and finds Catherine, Sarah, Nick and Warrick all standing there. "You guys don't have to come."

"You're not getting rid of us that easily." Says Warrick.

"Besides, Grissom paged us too." Says Catherine.

Greg smiled, knowing his friends…hah! Friends, more like his family, were going to be there for him. They reached Grissom's door and before walking in, they took a deep breath and then opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The small jars of creepy, crawly things Grissom preserved never bothered Greg much, but today, they scared him to death. They reached Grissom's desk and Grissom looked up from his papers. "Hey Greg, take a seat."

Hesitantly, Greg takes a seat at the desk. The rest of the group crowds around Greg, ready to lend some support. "The report came back and…the car killed him."

Greg lost it. Tears poured down his bruised cheeks, his head hanged low, letting the tears drip down to the musty floor.

"How did it happen?" asked Warrick.

"When Greg's car came into contact with Demetrius, one of his lower rib bones broke and punctured his lung. It bled through and drowned him."

Sarah came up behind him and hugged him close. "What's going to happen to him?"

"Well, it was in self defense, so he will not be charged. Greg?"

Greg looks up at his boss. "Do you want to go back to the la…?"

"NO!" Grissom suddenly stops and everyone looks at him. "I mean…I'd rather stay out in the field."

"Are you sure?" asks Nick.

"Yeah, I'm sure." After Grissom nods, Greg stands up and walks out the door. Everyone begins to file out except for Catherine. "You're just going to let him go out without stopping him? He's hurt; Demetrius's brother might come looking for him and…"

"Greg is a grown man. If he wants to go back to work, then he can, I can't stop him."

Catherine begins to walk out the door. "Cath!"

Catherine turns around. "Take Greg with you on that 416 at the alley, you know, get his mind off things."

"Will do." Catherine walks out the door and heads to the break room and spots Greg sitting in the corner. "Hey Greg. Come on, you and I got a 419 in an alleyway on the strip."

Slowly but surely, Greg stood up, grabbed his kit, and headed out with Catherine. They piled into Catherine's car (since Greg's was in the shop) and headed to the strip. The whole car trip was pure silence. Greg kept looking out the window while Catherine drove. "I'm sorry this happened to you Greg."

"It's okay, you couldn't do anything." The car comes to an abrupt stop at a dark musty alleyway lighted up by cop cars and yellow tape. As they got out, Brass walks up to them. "Hey guys."

"Who's the Vic?" asks Catherine.

"A white Caucasian female in her late 20's. License gave a name as Lisa Barton."

As Brass fills them in, Catherine kneels next to the body. "Greg, you check the scene. Photograph, bag evidence, you know what to do."

Greg takes out his camera and begins photographing blood spatter on the wall. For some reason, this alleyway looked familiar. He gets close to the wall and examines it closely. He flashes back to being pushed against the same wall and being pounded on. He quickly takes a sample of the blood and gets away from the wall. He didn't want to be there, but he had a job to do. After a couple of hours, Greg walks up to Catherine. "Hey…um…you almost done?"

"No, we have to wait for the coroner to show up and take the body."

"Can't a cop wait?"

"No, this is protocol. Why do you want to get out of here so badly?"

Silence. Finally, Catherine realizes why. "Oh, this is where…"

"Yeah, let's not get into detail with this."

"Here, how about you go back to the lab and I'll call you to come pick me up? Does that work?"

Greg nods and with that, he piles into the car and speeds off. After reaching the lab, Greg hands off the evidence to DNA and Trace. As Greg sits down in the break room, his phone rang. "Sanders."

"Greg, its Catherine. I need you to come pick me up."

"No problem. Be there in a minute."

Greg hangs up and is about to walk out the door when the news catches his eyes. "In other news, the family of Demetrius James is mourning the loss of this one man. Demetrius was part of the fannysmacking gang terrorizing our streets two days ago. One evening, CSI Greg Sanders saw these people beating a man to death. Sanders drove up to them to scare them away, but Demetrius stayed behind. According to the Crime Lab, Demetrius threatened Sanders with a brick, provoking Sanders to hit the gas pedal, running the car into Demetrius in self defense. Later, Sanders was beat up by the gang as well. Sanders, Demetrius, and the original victim whose name has not been released were later brought to the hospital in which Demetrius later died. The family has refused to answer any questions at this time and Sanders is known to be back in action and in very good condition. We will keep you posted on any news given to us concerning both."

Greg stood there shocked. His whole nightmare had just been laid before his very eyes. He stood there, shocked and speechless. "Greg?"

Greg jumps around and sees Grissom standing in the doorway. "Aren't you supposed to pick up Catherine?"

"Yeah, I was just…" Greg quickly walks out of the room towards Catherine's car. "Greg! Hold up one second."

Greg stops and Grissom stands in front of him placing his hand on Greg's shoulder. "Don't worry about any reporters outside or about what happened. You used self defense, nothing more."

"But I killed a kid. An innocent college kid."

"Greg, if you hadn't pushed the pedal, you would've been killed instead. Demetrius was not innocent. He went around beating up tourists for fun. Don't think about that. You just put your past behind you."

Greg nods. "Hakuna Matata, huh."

Grissom smiles. Greg walks off and heads outside. Warrick walks up next to Grissom. "You think he will be okay?"

"He'll be fine."

"Did he just quote Lion King?" asks Warrick. Grissom nods.

"He gets more and more like you everyday."

However, Greg knew there would be a couple of news crews outside, but he didn't expect the full mob. Lights flashed in his eyes, news reporters pushing microphones into his face. Finally, a cop pushes everyone aside and guides Greg through. After finally getting into his car and driving a couple of hours, Greg finally puts on the radio. They're playing his favorite Coldplay song on the radio. As Greg starts to sing along, another car crashes into the side of Greg's vehicle. His head hits the steering wheel and he could feel the blood beginning to run. Suddenly, the car hits Greg again, turning the car onto its roof. The mysterious car backs up and hits the car again, pushing it to the side of the road. After the mysterious car drives away, Greg slowly pulls out his phone. "Grissom… I've just been…"

"Greg? Greg! Stay with me!" But before he could tell Grissom where he was, everything around him begins to spin and finally, it all goes dark.

**Whew! This is really long! Plz R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Grissom hangs up his phone and runs to the break room. He finds Sarah, Nick and Warrick laughing and talking. "Hey guys, Greg just called, but he didn't say anything."

"What?" asks Nick.

"I think he's hurt. Warrick, I need you to go pick up Catherine. Nick and Sarah, I need you two to call the police and tell them to keep a lookout for Catherine's Explorer. I'm going to go out and find him. I'll call you to come over as soon as I find him. Got it?"

They all nod and head off to do their assignments. Quickly, Grissom piles into his car and starts roaring off followed by cop cars with their sirens blazing. After an hour of searching, Grissom gets a call from Sarah. "Cops found Catherine's Explorer at the corner of 10th Avenue and Parkway Drive."

"Okay, I'll meet you and Nick over there. And call and tell Warrick and Catherine to head over there stat."

Grissom hangs up and turns a sharp right. Finally, he comes across the Explorer on it's roof. He turns to the police and says "Call and Ambulance!"

Without thinking, he runs up to the car and peers into the window. Greg is still buckled in and blood is pouring from his head. "Greg?"

Slowly, Greg opens his eyes and turns to Grissom. "Hey Grissom."

"We're going to get you out of here."

Greg nods and Grissom walks away just as a couple of paramedics help Greg out. They put him on a gurney and wheel him off just as the rest of the CSI team arrive. "What happened?" asks Catherine.

"That's exactly why we're here, to find out who, what, and why. Sarah, go with the paramedics and analyze Greg. The rest of us, analyze the car, the streets, and ask questions. This is our only crime scene tonight."

Sarah files into the ambulance and sits next to Greg who is laying on the gurney. "I've got that Sidle Scent again."

"Wow Greg, you're good." Sarah laughs and watches as Greg moves his head, opens his eyes and smiles. "I would laugh, but my ribs hurt."

Sarah could feel warm tears running down her cold face. He hadn't looked that bad since he was in the hospital. "You should get some rest Greg."

Greg nods and falls back asleep as Sarah feels the ambulance jerk indicating they were on the move. Meanwhile, Grissom, Catherine and Nick were examining the car. "He must of hit his head on the steering wheel on the first impact." Says Nick.

"First? You're suggesting there were more impacts than one?" asks Grissom.

"Look at the indentations on the car. It was either this car is as wide as the length of the Explorer or there were three impacts."

Grissom notes the indentatons and sure enough, there were three points of impact. "Hey guys, check this out." Yells Warrick.

The go running over and look down on the ground. "Skid marks. Means the car was parked here until the Explorer showed up. The guy was waiting for him." Says Warrick.

"So you're saying this was intentional?" says Nick.

Warrick nods. Catherine walks over to the group. "Look what I found."

Catherine holds up a picture. Grissom grabs the picture and takes out a magnifying glass. The picture is a piece of the Explorer with a weird indentation. "Are these liscense plate numbers?"

"You see, when the car hit Greg, it left an indentation of the numbers embedded in the car."

"So this guy parks here and waits for Greg. Slams his car into him three times, and races off. This was personal." Says Grissom.

"Like what happened to me and Lindsey."

"Cath and Nick, take the car to the garage and analyze it further. Brass and Warrick, you're coming with me to the James residence. I have a strong suspicion the son is behind this."

Catherine files into Nick's car and Nick attaches the wreaked car to the back and they tow it to the garage. Brass, Warrick and Grissom head over to the James house to ask them a couple of questions.

TBC…

**Please R&R if you want more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who are reading this!**

**Chapter 4**

As Warrick, Brass and Grissom pull up into the driveway, they notice that one of their cars is missing. They walk up to the door and Brass knocks. A woman, Demetrius's mother, answers the door. "How dare you people come to my house after what your punk ass friend did to my son!"

"Ma'am, we need to ask you a couple of questions," says Brass.

"What did I do? I didn't do shit!"

"Ma'am, where were you about two hours ago?" asks Grissom.

"I was here watching Deal or No Deal."

"May we speak to your son?" asks Grissom.

"He's not here. He left about five hours ago to hang out with friends. Why?"

"Greg Sanders was hit multiple times by a car," says Brass.

"Good, he deserved it after killing my son!"

"Well, your son would still be alive if he wasn't out beating tourists up," says Warrick.

"That's enough, Warrick. Anyway, we think maybe your son had something to do with it," says Grissom as he pulls Warrick away.

"Well, I don't know where he is. Are we done now?" asks Mrs. James.

"Yes, thank you for your time," says Brass.

"Yeah, whatever."

Mrs. James closes the door and Warrick, Brass and Grissom head off. After getting close to the car, Grissom walks in front of Warrick. "What was all of that about?"

"What do you mean, Grissom?" asks Warrick.

"When you piss off a suspect, you make the case that much harder!"

"Yeah, well, I have a strong feeling that her son was behind it," says Warrick.

"That's great, Warrick. Hopefully next time you don't use Aaron James as a punching bag." Grissom gets into the car and Warrick lets out a long sigh. He finally piles into the car. "Hopefully Sarah finds out something from Greg at the hospital," says Grissom.

At the hospital, Sarah sits by Greg's bed waiting for him to wake up. The doctors had given him some pain killers and warned Sarah that he may be out of it for a while. It seemed like Greg was spending more time in the hospital than he was at work. _Poor Greg_, she thought. Sarah felt a cold hand being placed on her shoulder. She looks up and looks into the sad eyes of Catherine. "Hey Cath."

"You holding up in here?" asks Catherine.

"Yeah, the doctor told me he would be out of it for a while."

"I should of went with him."

Sarah looks up at Catherine. "What do you mean?"

"Greg asked me to go with him back to the lab. If I did, he wouldn't have been hit."

"It's not your fault, Catherine." They both turn and look at Greg. Sarah then remembers something. "Aren't you suppose to be helping Nick process the car?"

"Nick said he could handle it. He wanted me to get some fresh air."

Sarah smiled and turned back. She notices Greg's eyes flutter. "Did you just…?"

"Shhh!" They watch as Greg finally opens his eyes and looks at them. "Hey ladies!"

Catherine and Sarah both smile. "Greg!"

They run up to him and embrace him in a big hug. "OW!"

Sarah and Catherine quickly jump back. "Easy. Maybe I should get hurt more often if I'm getting hugged by both of you fine looking ladies."

Sarah and Catherine laugh. Quickly, one of the nurses jumps in. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Yes, everything's fine," says Catherine.

"I heard Mr. Sanders yell."

"Just had a bad pain in my rib cage. I'm fine." Explains Greg.

"Before you leave, could you tell us Greg's injuries?" asks Sarah.

"He has a minor concussion, two broken ribs, a couple lacerations, a broken leg and a broken finger. He should be released from the hospital sometime this week."

The nurse walks out of the room and Greg sighs. "Great! Just my luck."

"Before we leave, do you remember anything about the crash?" asks Catherine.

"Well, I remember seeing a red Cadillac, but no face and no liscense plates. Sorry guys."

"You get some rest Greg. We'll be back later," says Sarah.

Greg falls asleep as Sarah and Catherine quietly walk out of the room. Sarah stops and looks at Greg. "Sarah!"

Sarah turns and looks at Catherine. "He'll be fine," says Catherine.

Sarah nods and follows out after Catherine. _Yeah, he'll be fine, I'm sure of it…_

_I hope._

**TBC…**

**I write quicker with reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm just having a really busy schedule, trying to write chapters for all my other fanfics and I'm also getting writers block, but anyway, here's the next update! **

**Chapter 5**

Greg wakes up in his small hospital bedroom in Desert Palms and looks around. The whole hospital seems deserted. "Hello?"

He looks around and sees Demetrius's brother, Aaron, standing over him. "You killed my brother, now I'm going to kill you."

Aaron pulls up a knife and stabs Greg in the heart. As Greg gasps for air, Aaron leans in close and says "Greg, wake up!" Wait…Grissom?

"Grissom?"

Greg wakes up and looks at Grissom. He looks down at his chest and sees no stab wound. _Just a dream._

"Are you okay?" asks Grissom.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure, because you were sweating pretty bad and…"

"I'm fine! It's just my painkillers."

"Well, just thought I'd let you know your doctor is releasing you later this afternoon. Nick and I will be by to pick you up "

Grissom leaves the room. What was up with that dream? It seemed so real! Was Aaron James really going to kill him? _Oh, a little T.V. won't hurt._

Greg turns on the T.V. and the news pops up again. "We have new information on the developing story from yesterday. CSI Greg Sanders was hit three times by a mysterious car. The Crime Lab believes that it may have been done by Demetrius James brother, Aaron. We caught up with the family and this is what they had to say."

The next shot was of Mrs. James and Aaron. "My son would never brutally hit someone else three times, no matter who it was. But, that does not mean I'm siding with that punk white ass that killed my baby."

The newscasters begin questioning Aaron. "Even though that CSI killed my baby brother, I did not hit him."

The next shot shows Grissom walking out of the hospital. "We do not yet have any evidence that links Aaron James to this crime. Until then, everything you hear is gossip."

The newscaster comes back on. "Greg Sanders is to be released later on today. We will include you in any more information pertaining to the case."

How were they finding out all of this information? Grissom never tells the news anything. And with the news gaining all of this information, it was making the case a lot harder and invading Greg's privacy. Greg turns off the T.V. and walks to the window looking over Las Vegas. Down below, he sees the whole news crews down there swarming the entrance. Sitting back down in his hospital bedroom, Greg looks out the window leading into the halls. He sees Aaron standing there, watching him. _I'm so dead._

Later that evening after Nick and Grissom picked up Greg from the hospital, they lead a blindfolded Greg to the front of the lab followed by Catherine, Sarah, Sophia, Warrick, and Brass. "Okay, Greggie, when we tell you, take off your blindfold, okay?" says Warrick.

"First a surprise party, now this?" says Greg as the whole team run in front of him. "Okay Greggo, now!" says Nick.

Greg takes off the blindfold and jumps back in amazement. The whole team was standing around Greg's renewed Denali. "Oh my God! Thanks guys…but…I really can't take this. I owe Catherine a new car."

"Don't sweat it Greg, you'll pay me back later. Besides, they got me a new car too," explains Catherine.

Warrick throws the keys and Greg catches them. "Go on home Greg. You heard the doctor, no work for a couple of days," says Grissom.

Greg gives everyone a huge hug (including Grissom and Brass, which completely surprised both of them and everyone else) and got in his car. He looks at his science family and smiles as he drives off. As everyone watches him go, Ecklie comes out and sees them standing at the curb. "I'm really happy that Greg Sanders is back, but you guys have some work to do."

They all walk inside and go back to their work. Instead of getting hit, Greg makes it all the way home. He walks into his house, goes straight to his bedroom, and falls down in the bed without changing into his PJ's. After getting really relaxed, he immediately falls asleep.

However, down stairs, someone is pouring gasoline onto the kitchen floor in a certain manner. The man lights a match and throws it on the gasoline. He quickly runs out the door and runs down the dimly lit street.

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Greg wakes up to the smell of smoke. "What the hell?"

He runs down stairs and sees his kitchen floor on fire. Quickly, he grabs his phone and calls the fire department. "Hello, yeah, my kitchen is on fire!"

"Okay sir, we'll be right over."

Greg quickly tells them his address and runs outside and waits for the fire department to come. For some reason, the fire wasn't spreading to the rest of the house. Finally, the fire fighters arrive and quickly ran inside. After putting out the flames, one came out of the house and walked up to Greg. "Mr. Sanders, I think you should come see this."

Greg follows the fireman in and looks at the kitchen floor. The scorch mark reads:

**WATCH YOUR BACK!**

Greg thanks the man and takes out his cellphone and makes a call.

"Grissom."

"Hey Grissom, um...can you get over here...quick?"

"Why?"

"I think you should see for yourself."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

Greg hangs up and continues to look at his floor. Grissom quickly runs inside and finds Greg. "Hey Greg, what's wrong?"

Greg points to the floor and Grissom looks down and gasps in shock. "Who…"

"I don't know. I fall asleep and the next thing I know, I smell smoke! I think someone's out to get me," explains Greg.

"Well, you're not safe here. Why don't you stay in the lab for a while…you know, till we clean this mess up?" asks Grissom.

"Good idea. I'll just go grab some stuff," says Greg as he runs to his room and packs up some clothes, a pillow, and a blanket. Good thing the lab had his stereo and his CD's. As Greg is gathering his stuff, Grissom pulls out his cellphone and calls someone.

"Brown."

"Hey Warrick. Can you and Nick pull that couch out of my office and set it up in the break room? Greg's been attacked again."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, somebody broke in and scorched "watch your back" into the kitchen floor, but Greg's fine."

"Okay, we'll get right on that."

Grissom hangs up and Greg walks out of his room with a backpack and a small suitcase. "Let's go," says Grissom and they walk out the door.

Just as Greg is about to load his stuff in his car, Grissom stops him. "We want whoever is doing this to you to believe you're living at home."

"No offense Grissom, but I'd rater have my own car in case something bad happens and you guys aren't around."

Grissom nods and allows Greg to take his car. When they arrive in the lab, they find Warrick and Nick struggle with Grissom's couch. "Geez Griss, how much does this weigh?" asks Nick.

They finally get it into the break room and set it down by the wall closest to the door. "There you go Greggo, right by the door just in case you have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night," says Warrick.

"Ha, very funny Rick," says Greg.

"Thanks guys," says Grissom. Nick and Warrick leave the room and Greg sets his down in the corner.

"Take it easy Greg."

"Will do Grissom." Grissom walks out the door and Greg lays down on the couch immediately falls asleep. Well, kind of, the lumps on the couch made it hard to relax, but it's a whole lot better than in a hospital bedroom with a bunch of lines in his hands. The one reason that Greg fell asleep so fast was that he knew that he was safe in the lab, or so he thought. Standing outside the lab looking through the doors, Aaron James could see the break room and watched as Greg slept. "It's not over yet, CSI. Not even by a long shot!"

Aaron walked back to the dark street, got into his red Cadillac, and sped away. Before he got too far, and idea popped into his head and he immediately turned around and went back to the lab. Leaving the engine running, he slowly crept inside and made his way to the break room. After getting inside the break room, he grabbed the empty coffee pot, and raised it over his head, ready to strike at the unsuspecting Greg. "Good bye, CSI," he said and he started to bring it down…

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Good bye, CSI," he said and he started to bring it down. As the coffee pot made it half-way to Greg's delicate head, Greg's phone began to vibrate on the table. Aaron stopped in midair and watched the phone jump across the table. He looks back and sees Greg beginning to stir. Quickly, Aaron runs past the table to put the coffee pot back when he knocks the table over, sending it crashing down to the floor. Aaron watches as Greg slowly gets up from the noise made by the crashing and quickly darts over to the corner of the room. Greg sits up on the couch and looks at the table tipped over on the ground. "What the hell happened?"

Greg sees his cellphone lying on the ground still jumping up and down from someone calling him. He slowly moves over to the cellphone and Aaron seizes the moment. As Greg bends down to pick up the phone, Aaron collides his fist into the back of Greg's head. Greg falls to the ground in pain from the blow. Rolling onto his back, he tries to look at who hit him, but everything seems foggy. He can't make out a single thing. Then, he feels the attacker get on top of him and slam his fist into his face. Greg could feel the blood beginning to drip from his forehead. "How tough do you feel now without your friends around to protect you?" Aaron asks.

Greg blindly takes a swing at his attacker. Fortuantely, he scratched the victim across the face. Aaron brought his hand to his face and felt the wounds. He then gets up and kicks Greg in the stomach. Greg crunches up into a ball. "Huh? How do you feel, killer? Are you too good to answer me?"

Greg could feel the attacker's breath on his neck. Acting quickly, Greg kicked his foot into Aaron's stomach. Aaron bends over as Greg gets onto all fours and tries to catch his breath. Then, he feels Aaron take the back of his shirt and begins running him. Aaron runs Greg's head into the cabinet and Greg falls to the ground unconscious. Aaron smirks and walks out to his car. After getting in his red Cadillac and buckling up, he takes out his cellphone and makes a call. "Hey Tad! Can you do me a favor? Can you hack into the Las Vegas Crime Lab's system and delete from the cameras all footage between six o'clock pm to midnight? Thanks."

Aaron hangs up and drives home. As he rounds the corner, Sarah drove up to the lab. Fortunately, she forgot her cash in the locker room. She walks down the halls as quiet as she could so she wouldn't wake Greg. After making it to the locker room and retrieving her cash, she decides to go to the break room to check on Greg and snag some of his Blue Hawaiian coffee. Sarah walked through the door to the break room and made her way to the cabinets. As she rounds the corner, she sees Greg's unconscious body lying on the floor. She gasps in shock when she sees him. Bending down, she goes to check his vital and sighs with relief when she feels a steady pulse. Quickly, she pulls out her cell and places a call. "Grissom, hey, it's Sarah. We got a situation at the lab. You better get here, quick."

Sarah put away her cellphone and checked around Greg for any evidence. All she could find were small blood pools by the crashed table and blood smear on the cabinet door. There wasn't much there that would help her. She finally took out her walkie-talkie. "Dispatch, this is CSI Sarah Sidle. We have a CSI down at the Crime Lab, repeat, a CSI down."

"Sidle, this is Dispatch, we're sending over an ambulance and some police. ETA five minutes."

Sarah put away her walkie-talkie and figured that the cameras had some footage of what happened. Quickly, she ran to the security office and watched all the video feed. Suddenly, when the video hit six o'clock pm, the cameras went fuzzy. The fuzziness went away after midnight where she could barely make out Greg's unconscious body lying in the break room and her walking right past heading straight to the lockers. She went back to a couple minutes before six and watched carefully. Before the cameras went out, she could see someone walking through the entrance, but all she got was the back view. It wouldn't help much, but maybe Greg saw who it was. She copied that portion and took it back to the break room so that after the CSI team arrived she could send it over to Archie in the A/V lab. When she got there, she saw paramedics taking Greg out on a gurney and the CSI team watching them, each holding their own kit. "We got to find this guy Griss, before he kills Greg," says Warrick.

"I think he tried tonight. Look at the table. It's tipped over. I think something caught the suspect's attention and went to hide, knocking over the table completely," explains Grissom.

"Well, I got a back view of the suspect from the security tapes, but at six to midnight, there was nothing. From what I could tell, the suspect had no gun and no weapon" said Sarah.

"Let's see, if I wanted to take someone out while they were sleeping and all I could use was something in this room," said Nick as he looked around. He then noticed that the coffee pot was partly on the coffee maker. "That coffee pot might be the first thing I would pick up."

Nick walks over and puts on some gloves. Taking out the fingerprint duster, he dusted the handle and came out with some good prints. "Hey guys, look what I found!"

Grissom and Catherine looked at Nick and saw him holding the coffee pot. "Everybody in the lab uses that Nicky. It could be any of ours or even Greg's," says Grissom.

"But it's the only lead we got. 'Never excuse evidence' is what you told me Grissom," said Nick.

"Take it to the fingerprint lab. Maybe you'll be able to find out whose prints those are," said Catherine.

Nick walked out of the room and straight towards the fingerprint lab. "Hey Griss, I'm going to the A/V lab and see if Archie's there," said Sarah.

"Good idea. Take Warrick with you," said Grissom.

Sarah and Warrick walked out and Catherine looked at the blood smear on the cabinet. She figured that Greg was rammed up against the wall. "Maybe one of us should go to Desert Palms and check out Greg's clothing," said Catherine.

"Good idea. Why don't you go."

"What about you?"

Grissom stands up and turns to Catherine. "Someone needs to stay here and analyze the room. And anyway," Grissom turns back around and leans close to the ground. Catherine looks at what Grissom is analyzing and sees a small trace of blood away from where they found Greg. "I think he left us a piece of himself behind."

Catherine smirks and goes outside just as Brass is telling a group of officers some directions. "Hey Brass."

"Hey Cath. How's Greg?"

"I'm just going to go check on him right now." Catherine walks by followed by Brass.

"How did someone manage to get inside the lab after everybody has gone?" asks Brass. But Catherine did here him. She was to busy looking at a fresh tire tread. "What did you find?" asks Brass.

"Probably some treads from our suspects car." Catherine bends down and lifts the treads. "Take this inside to the lab and give this to Nick."

Brass takes the tread and heads inside. Catherine gets in her car and speeds away. _We had better find this guy soon, _she thought to herself, _before we lose one of our best friends. _

Meanwhile, in a dark alleyway, Aaron is talking to some of his best friends. "I almost had him! I was this close to getting revenge for my brother's death!"

"Chill Aaron, you'll get him. Next time, we'll be there to help," says one.

The rest of the gang agree in unison. Then, an idea hit him. "George, go give the news crew the new information about that CSI."

The guy formally known as George speeds off towards the news station and Aaron turns to his crew. "Now, let's get down to business."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Wait, so you're telling me that all the footage is now gone!" yelled Sarah. Unfortunately, she got some pretty bad news. The whole lab had looked at the A/V lab to see what the commotion was. "Sorry Sarah, but somebody must have deleted the footage. I'm sorry Sarah," said Archie.

Sarah stormed out and went straight to the security office to talk to the guard. "Hey Tad, can you explain to me why all the footage between six o'clock and midnight is gone?"

"I don't know Sarah, maybe the camera's batteries died?"

"No because everything after midnight came back on."

Tad shrugged again and Sarah grunted. Quickly, she went back to the A/V lab hoping that Archie got something. "Please tell me you recovered the footage."

"Sorry, but, I got you one even better."

Sarah looked at him in confusion. "What could be better than seeing what happened?"

"Well, how about some audio?" Archie hit the play button on the computer. Sarah heard a man's voice and then Greg's cries in pain. "Can you…"

"Yep, it's already recorded onto this disc. And I'll keep working on trying to get that lost footage."

Sarah patted him on the back and took the disc from his hands. Meanwhile, Warrick came into the fingerprint lab and found Nick running the fingerprints. "Did you get a hit?"

"No, the fingerprints came back unknown. Now, I'm trying to run these treads Cath found outside. It's still searching."

"Why don't you narrow it down to a red Cadillac?"

Nick looks up at him with confusion. "Why would…."

"If this is the same guy that hit Greg, then he would be driving a red Cadillac. Greg said he saw one before he was hit."

Nick typed in red Cadillac and came up with one. "A red Cadillac license plate number 555-LMN."

"Did you get an owner?"

"Nope."

"Well, at least we got somewhere. Sarah was having a hard time at the A/V lab. Apparently, the footage was deleted."

"Is that why you left?"

"No, I went to the break room to get some coffee, but then I remember that one, there is no coffee pot, two, Greg would kill me if I took some of his stash, and three, the break room is a crime scene powered by Griss."

Nick laughed and printed out the information. "You want to go for a drive?"

Warrick nodded and they headed out in search of a red Cadillac. Grissom continued to process the scene, looking for any signs of what happened. He goes over to Greg's phone lying on the ground motionless. He picks it up and sees that he has a missed call and a new voicemail. Grissom gains entry to his voicemail and listens to the message. "Hey honey, it's your mother. I heard that you got hurt again! What is going on Gregory? I don't want anything to happen to my baby. Please call me back and tell me what the hell is going on. I love you."

His mother! Of course she would hear that Greg got hurt again. It seemed that somebody was leaking information to the press. _Poor Greg, he's got somebody after him and an overprotective mother making sure he's alright 24/7, _Grissom thought to himself. At the hospital, Catherine is waiting in the waiting room waiting to see Greg. "Mr. Gregory Sanders?" asks a nurse.

Catherine stands up and looks at her. "What's your relation?"

"I'm…Catherine Willows from the Crime Lab. I'm a co-worker of his."

"Ah, well then, if you would follow me, I will take you to his room."

The nurse leads Catherine down the hall to the hospital bedroom. The nurse opens the door and lets Catherine inside. "I'll leave you two alone."

The nurse closes the door and walks away. Catherine looks at the sleeping Greg on the bed. There was a long IV line leading into his right hand. A thick bandage with a long red mark on the front crossed his head. His left hand was heavily bandaged. She then notices Greg's clothes lying on the chair next to the bed. Catherine quickly bags them and puts them by the door so she could take them on the way out. She then sits in the unoccupied chair and watches Greg. Slowly Greg opens his eyes and looks at Catherine. "Hey Cath."

"How did…"

"I heard you walk in. What's up?"

"Everyone's worried about you. How are you holding up?"

Greg sighed and slowly moved his head towards Catherine. "For having some crazy lunatic after me, I feel better than ever. I just wish I could last a week without having to go to the hospital or call the police."

Catherine laughed. "Everyone at the lab is working on this. Can you tell me anything about what happened?"

"Well, I woke up to the sound of the table crashing. I looked over and found my phone vibrating on the ground. When I bent over to pick it up, something hit me in the back of the head. Everything seemed foggy after that blow. It's hard to remember what happened, but I did scratch him across the face. I'm sure there's some DNA. I didn't get a good look at his face, but his voice sounded so familiar, I just couldn't quite place it."

Catherine opens her kit and scrapes the underneath of Greg's finger nails. "We'll be back to check on you later. We'll also bring you back some different clothes."

Greg mouthed "oh" knowing that Catherine was taking his clothes for analysis. "You get some rest Greg."

Greg nods and falls asleep as Catherine walks out of the hospital bedroom. She then walks up to the doctor. "Sorry, but are you the doctor that is treating Greg Sanders?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. David Phillips."

"Can you give me the report on all of his injuries?"

Dr. Phillips gives Catherine the manila folder that contained Greg's status. "Thank you."

Catherine walks away and heads outside. She then gets a call on her cellphone. "Willows."

"Hey Catherine, its Grissom. I hope you got something from Greg."

"We got some of the attacker's DNA and we have Greg's injuries and clothes."

"Great, bring them to the lab right away."

Catherine hangs up the phone and gets ready to get into her car. Back at the lab, Sarah walks back to the A/V lab. "Hey Archie, you paged me?"

"Yeah, you see, I was looking for the footage, but it was all deleted, but, before you burst, I have probably the most important evidence that could get you your attacker."

"Spit it out Archie."

"You see, I figured that you can't delete any of the footage from our cameras unless you did it from inside the lab, so I figured that the person had to have logged on. I checked for anyone that accessed the camera feed, and only two people came up; you after you found Greg and Tad, the security guard."

Sarah's eyes opened wide. Archie looked at her with a smile. "Good job Archie."

Sarah left the room and headed over to Grissom. "How about a kiss for my excellent work?" yelled Archie.

"Forget it!" Archie heard from down the hall. Sarah found Grissom just hanging up his phone. "Hey Grissom, I've got a lead."

"Who?" asks Grissom.

"Tad, the security officer. You see, he was the only person besides me that accessed the camera feed tonight. Either he did it, or he was helping out a friend."

"Good work Sarah. Get Brass, I think it's time we have ourselves a chat with Tad."

Sarah headed out of the room and over to Brasses office. _Finally, _thought Grissom, _We're finally getting somewhere._

**I personally want to thank TheOneBlueGecko for giving me some tips. Thank you again! I also want to thank all the readers for reading this fic. I won't let you down, I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anything italicized is those flashbacks you see on the TV Show.**

**Chapter 9**

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything!" Tad sits in the interrogation room trying to prove that he is innocent while Brass walks around him. Sofia leans against the opposite wall staring at Tad. "Why would I want to harm Greg? He's never done anything to me!"

"Oh, we don't think you did it, we think you erased the footage of Greg getting beat up for a buddy. We have evidence that you logged into the camera security feed and erased the footage," explains Brass.

"Anybody with access to the lab could have done it."

"You see Tad, when you log onto a computer or into a database, you leave a record of your stay. According to the record, you logged on and deleted that footage," explains Sofia.

"This is how I think it went down…

_Your buddy waited outside of the lab until he was sure that everyone had left. After he saw the last person leave, he walked inside and went straight to the break room where he found Greg asleep. After beating up Greg, we walked out to his car and called you, asking you to delete all the footage from six o'clock to midnight. When you saw Sarah enter, you quickly logged off and headed to the parking lot through the back so you had an alibi to why the footage was deleted."_ Says Warrick.

Tad looks at Warrick with fear. "Look Tad, you're already busted. Just tell us who your buddy is and what is he planning next," says Brass.

"Look, I don't know what Aaron is planning next, but whatever it is, it's not good."

"Aaron? You mean Aaron James?" asks Warrick.

"Yeah. He said he needed to 'settle a score' with Greg."

Warrick looks at Tad with horror. "Brass, get some police to Desert Palms and to guard Greg's hospital room."

Brass pulls out his walkie-talkie and walks out the room. As Warrick walks out, Tad asks, "What about me?"

"You're under arrest for the aiding of a wanted person and tampering with the evidence."

Another police officer comes in and arrests Tad as Warrick walks to the observation room where he finds the rest of the team. "Catherine, how was Greg?"

"Great, I just came back from getting him more clothes so he wouldn't have to walk out of the hospital naked. Why?" asks Catherine.

"Tad confessed. Aaron James is the culprit. Brass is sending police officers over right now. Tad said something about Aaron having another plan."

Everyone in the room became panicked. "Come on guys, let's go," says Grissom as they all head out of the observation room and over to Desert Palms.

Meanwhile, the doctor has already given Greg permission to leave the hospital. "No work for at least a couple days. Take it easy Greg, and try not to get hurt again. It seems you're in here every other day."

Greg smiles and walks out to the parking garage just as the officers assigned to protect Greg run in. Greg walks out of the garage and sees the beautiful sun shining down on Las Vegas. Smiling with the fresh breeze in his face, Greg begins to walk back to the lab and enjoy the great outdoors. While he walks, he takes out his ipod and begins listening to Rage Against The Machine. Looking around, he sees the alleyway where this whole nightmare began. Still walking he walks next to the fountain outside the Lucky 7's Casino. Sitting down to enjoy the glorious sight, Greg breathes in a breath of fresh air. After a couple minutes of resting, Greg begins to walk off. As he passes a dark alleyway, someone pulls him in and uses the butt of his gun to knock him out cold. As Greg falls onto the ground unconscious, Aaron James picks him up by his collar and begins to carry him off.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Grissom and the team had just arrived at the hospital when Brass came out. "He's gone. The hospital discharged him ten minutes ago."

They all stand there speechless. Greg was gone and Aaron was on the lookout for him. This could not be good. After a couple of moments of thinking up a plan, Grissom says, "Alright guys, here's the deal. Greg is out there somewhere and Aaron James is looking out for him. Here's the plan; we're going out to search for Greg before Aaron finds him. Nick, you look by the Lucky 7's Casino. Warrick, you check the Tangiers. Catherine, you take Greg's house and Sarah, you head over to Henderson. Brass, you and me are heading to the James Residence. Call your force to be on the look out for Greg or Aaron James."

Everyone heads to their cars and begins to drive off in different directions. "Control, this is Captain Jim Brass. Call all units to be on the look out for CSI Greg Sanders and suspect Aaron James."

They head into their cars and drive to the James house. In the alleyway behind the Lucky 7's Casino, Aaron and his gang are playing poker. Greg is quietly unconscious in the trunk of Aaron's car. Every ten minutes or so, Aaron checks on Greg to make sure he's still unconscious and alive. He was hoping Greg would wake us soon so he could finish this, once and for all. Just outside the casino, Nick looks around the fountain. No signs of Greg anywhere. That is, until a very familiar face pops up. "Hey, you…you work with Grissom, you know the guy…the guy that's been in trouble."

"Yeah, can I help you?"

"No, but I can help you." Nick looks at the homeless woman. Her clothes were torn and dirty and her brown locks were tangled. "Wait, your Cassie James, the sister of the dead model five years ago."

Cassie nods her head. "Yeah, I saw your buddy, the one…the one on the news. He was walking by the casino, and….and he was listening to something. That's…that's why he didn't hear him."

"Hear who?"

"The big black man. He dragged…he dragged your friend into the alley and dis…disappeared."

Nick thanked her and ran down the alleys around the casino. Meanwhile, Greg wakes up in the dark trunk of a car. Getting worried, he tries to look for a latch to pop the trunk, but doesn't see anything. Then, he hears the trunk open. The light causes him to squint, but he can just make out Aaron's strong form standing above him. "Morning killer."

Aaron drags Greg out and pushes him against the dumpster. Greg sees Aaron walking up to him with his buddies close behind. He had to find a way out, or he was dead meat. Looking around, he sees a fire escape. Greg runs over and begins to climb. H reaches the first platform and sees Aaron climbing up after him. He continues climbing until he hears Nick's Texas voice from below. "GREG!"

Greg looks down and sees Nick pulling out his walkie-talkie and calls Brass. However, Aaron's pursuit kept Greg from returning to the ground. As he made his way up, he tried all the doors leading into the building, but they were all locked. The only way he could escape was to get to the roof. So, Greg made his way up to the roof, hoping that he could lose Aaron and get away alive.

TBC….

**I know it's short, but bear with me. I'm having writer's block, but I'll try to write more later. Peace, OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Man, I can't believe that for the next couple of weeks, there are no new CSI's on. This is really gonna suck! Oh well, it gives me more time to A. Watch the reruns and 2. Continue writing this. Anyway, here's Chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11**

From below, Nick rounded up all the members of Aaron's gang into one corner and watched as Greg climbed up the fire escape, trying to get away from Aaron. Nick takes out his walkie-talkie and hits the call button. "Brass, this is CSI Nick Stokes. I've found him, repeat. I have found Greg Sanders in the alley behind the Lucky 7's Casino."

"Afirmative. Grissom and I are only a few seconds away. I'll call the rest of the team." Nick continues to watch Greg climb and try every door leading into the building. Aaron was gaining on him, and fast. He continued to watch even when Brass and Grissom run up to him. I'll book these guys."

As soon as Brass walks over to the gang members, Nick runs to the fire escape and climbs after them. At the top, Greg runs onto the roof and straight towards the door leading into the building. Unfortunatly, it was locked. "Shit! This can not be happening!"

Greg kicks the door, but it doesn't budge. "Well, well, well. I guess it's just you and me now."

Greg turns around and sees Aaron. "This is going to be fun."

Aaron begins to walk towards Greg. Greg backs up, but his back hits the door. He slides against the door and moves back again. Then, his legs hit the wall running around the edge of the roof. "You have no where to run Greg and none of your friends can save you now."

Greg looks in horror as Aaron begins to charge up on him, but is immediately knocked down when Nick tackles him. "NICK!"

Nick and Aaron wrestle for a moment, and finally, Nick gets on top and draws his gun on Aaron. "Nice try," said Aaron and he grabbed Nick's collar and threw him off.

Nick loses his gun and slides across the roof. Aaron picks up Nick's gun and begins to walk over to Nick. Greg stands there with shock. He had to do something, or Aaron was going to kill Nick. Finally, Greg ran up to Aaron and tried to wrestle the gun out of Aaron's hand. Aaron was to strong and threw Greg down. When Greg hit the ground, the back of his head hit the ground, causing him to lay still for a moment. After getting over his dizziness, he felt Aaron grabbing his shirt and hauling him up. As soon as he was on his feet, he felt the gun being pressed against his temple. Nick got up and saw Aaron had Greg at gunpoint. "Don't move, or he dies."

Nick gets up and puts his hands up in surrender. "Look, Aaron…"

He takes a step closer and watches as Aaron pushes the gun harder against Greg's temple. "Aaron, I know you're mourning the loss of your brother, but it was an accident. Greg was trying to save a man's life and your brother threatened his life. He had no other choice."

"I don't believe you! Demetrius was a good brother! He wouldn't go around beating tourists up."

"Aaron, just put the gun down, we can talk…"

"No we can't!" Then, Aaron moved the gun away from Greg's head and shot Nick in the shoulder. Nick fell on the ground and held his shoulder. Aaron dragged Greg over to the locked door and shot away the lock. As soon as he removed the lock, Aaron pushed Greg down the stairs and disappeared. As soon as the door was shut, Nick pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Brass, this is Nick Stokes. I've been shot and Aaron got away. We have a hostage situation."

"Nick, this is Brass. We're coming up. Sit tight, we'll be up there ASAP."

Nick put away his walkie-talkie and watched the door that Aaron and Greg had disappeared in. When he felt Grissom's hand on his good shoulder, Nick looked up at him. "Is anyone guarding the entrance to the building?"

Grissom looked at Brass who had come up right after him. Brass ran to the front of the roof and looked down. He saw a whole police squad lined at the door. But from the back, he heard tires screeching. He ran over and saw Aaron's car booking out of the alleyway heading away from all the police officers in the alley. "Shit, he's gone."

As Brass pulled out his walkie-talkie, Grissom helped Nick up and helped him down the fire escape on safely onto the ground. When they reached the ground, Catherine, Sara and Warrick had just arrived. Catherine and Warrick took Nick away from Grissom and Catherine called an ambulance. Sara ran up to Grissom. "Where is he?"

"Sara, listen…"

"WHERE IS HE!"

"He's gone. Aaron got away with Greg."

Sara sat down on the ground and began to cry. After Catherine hung up her phone, Warrick pulled her in close and let her cry on his shoulder. Nick edged over to Sara and brought her in close. Grissom stood there and watched as his whole team broke down right in front of his eyes. Greg had always provided a good laugh, even when they were on a serious case. It was like the whole lab explosion all over again. Grissom stormed over to his car and got in. Warrick patted Catherine on the back and walked over to the driver's side of Grissom's car. He leaned in the window and asked, "Grissom, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find the son of a bitch. You guys stay here until the paramedic's arrive and process the scene."

Grissom turned on his engine and speed after Aaron's car. _Hang in there Greg, I'm coming_, Grissom thought to himself as he got onto the open road and after Aaron.

TBC…

**Whew! That took a while. Oh well, I left you guys with a short chapter last time, I thought I'd make it up to you guys. Thanks guys:**

**jordanx3greggo-** **thanks for your reviews! I really enjoy your stories.**

**Princess Diana – thank you for your reviews. Maybe if I owned the rights to Aaron James, I would let you kill him : p**

**TheOneBlueGecko – They got part of the team, but I'm quite sure that they'll catch Aaron too : p**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12

**It's always great to hear from my reviewers! Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews.**

**Chapter 12**

Forcefully, Aaron had pushed Greg into the stairs leading from the roof and down to the street, before the door slowly closed, Greg saw Nick holding his aching shoulder in his hand. Hopefully he'd be alright. But what he was more worried about was where Aaron James was taking him, because from all the swearing and cursing Aaron was muttering under his breath, things were not going according to plan. "This wasn't suppose to happen! He's supposed to be dead right now. That bitch Tad must of ratted my ass out. If he ever gets out of the joint, I'm going to wring his mother fuckin neck!"

Greg grew more worried by the minute. Then, they reached the door leading into the alley and saw all the cops. _Oh thank god!_ But instead, Aaron pushed Greg into the driver's seat of the car. He then got into the passenger seat and pointed the gun at Greg. "Get us the hell out of here whitey!"

Slowly, Greg turned on the ignition and drove out of the alleyway and onto the road, away from the cops and his friends. What was going to happen now? He wasn't going to die just yet cause if Aaron shoots him now, they're both dead from the crash that was sure to happen…Wait! A crash! He could run the car into the ditch and get out of here. But when they reached the desert, that hope had faded when Aaron told him to stop the car. Greg came to a complete halt and watched as Aaron got out and went to the driver's side. Out of his pockets came a pair of handcuffs. He points the gun at Greg. "Alright Greggo, here is how this is going to work. You're going to get out of the car."

Not wanting to get him into anymore trouble than he was already in, he got out of the car and walked up to Aaron. "Now turn around and face the car."

Greg turned around and then was pushed against the car forcefully. He then felt his hands being forced behind his back and being cuffed in place. Instead of being told what to do next, Aaron forced the gun into the lower half of Greg's back and pushed him over to the trunk. With the gun still pointing at Greg, he opened the trunk and shoved Greg inside. He then took out a bandana and wrapped it around Greg's mouth. "If you don't make one sound, I'll let you live longer than you already will."

Aaron closes the trunk and leaves Greg in the dark. But something came at him unexpectedly. Aaron had pushed open part of the backseat to allow fresh air in. "Think yourself lucky I'm doing this."

Aaron then got into the driver's seat and sped away. Think himself lucky, huh? He was bound and gagged in the trunk and probably a hundred miles away from Las Vegas. Yeah, he was lucky alright. Greg moved around a little in the trunk and got into a "comfortable" postion and decided the best thing to do was rest. Who knows how long he'll have to be able to get some decent sleep?

* * *

Grissom was speeding in the direction he thought he saw Aaron James go in, but wasn't having any luck in finding the car or Greg. Then, his phone rang. "Grissom."

"_Hey Grissom, it's Catherine. Ecklie wants you to come back to the lab."_

"What? I can't, I have to find Greg. How's Nicky?"

"_Nick's fine. They just took him to the hospital. They said he'll be just fine. Ecklie says come back to the lab, or find yourself another job."_

"Then consider me fired. I'm not coming back, not without Greg."

"_Don't be stubborn Grissom. He says that their going to formulate a plan to get Greg, and even if you do find him, anything you get won't be justifiable in court. You're endangering your job, Greg, and getting this son of a bitch behind bars. We're all worried about Greg. Hell, he's practically my son! But don't do anything stupid that could end up risking Greg's safety."_

Catherine was right, of course. Anything he found, they couldn't use. "Okay, I'll see you guys back in ten."

Grissom hangs up the phone and pops a u-ey. **I've always wanted to say that : p **Immediately speeds towards the lab.

* * *

Catherine had just hung up the phone. Ecklie walks up to her. "Is he coming back?"

"Yeah."

Ecklie smiles and walks away. Warrick and Sara come up behind Catherine and watch Ecklie leave. "I hate that guy," says Warrick.

"Don't we all," replies Sara.

Catherine doesn't say anything. All the worst case scenarios kept popping up in her head. What if they never found Greg? What if they did find him, but dead? How this affect the team? How the hell were they going to get a decent cup of coffee around here? "You guys worried about Greg?" asks Catherine.

"Greg's a tough guy, he won't go down without a fight. Not to mention he's stubborn and abnoxious. With our luck, Greg will irritate Aaron so much that he'll practically give Greg back," says Warrick.

Sara and Catherine smile and laugh. "Greg's fine, I'm sure of it," he says….

_I hope._

TBC…

**PLEASE R&R OR JACK, THE EVIL MONKEY, WILL COME ONTO YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN AND EAT YOU! ... Okay, maybe not, but please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the marvelous and sweet reviews. Here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I've been having writer's block and I'm trying to get ready for my family that is flying in for Christmas. Anyway, I'll try and get the next post up soon, I promise!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

While laying in the trunk and sleeping, Greg completely forgot he had been kidnapped until h was rudely awaken with Aaron pulling him out of the trunk. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

Aaron pulls Greg out of the trunk and towards the little shack located in the middle of the desert. Aaron drags Greg over to the door and pulls out a small key. He opens the shack and shoves Greg inside. After closing the door behind him, he forces Greg over to a pole in the corner of the room. He then pushes Greg against the pole, unlocks one of his cuffs, forces his hands around the pole and puts the cuff in place. "Alright Greg, here's the deal. You're going to stay here and be quite."

Aaron then removes the gag. "If you make one sound or try to escape, you'll wish you had never been born."

"Like I have a choice," replies Greg with sarcasm.

Aaron just smirks and walks out the door. After the door closes and Greg hears his car driving away, Greg begins to yank on the cuffs. How was going to be out here for? Better question, what was Aaron going to do with him? It's not like he had a way to persuade Aaron to let him go. Greg hits head against the pole and sighs. This was going to be a long day. As Greg shifted, he felt something digging into his leg. "What the hell?"

Carefully and painfully, Greg reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cellphone. "Oh thank god!"

He opened the phone and held down the "5" button. Good thing Grissom was on speed dial. After knowing the call was going through, Greg kits the side button, putting it on speaker phone. Then, he heard Grissom's lovely voice come on.

* * *

Grissom was sitting in his office, trying to fabricate a plan when his phone rang. "Grissom."

"_Oh thank god!"_

For some reason, the voice sounded like… "Greg, is that you?"

"_Hey Grissom. Look, you gotta help me out here."_

Grissom covers the speaker of the phone and sees Catherine walking by. "Catherine, get Archie to track down Greg's cellphone."

Catherine points at the phone Grissom was holding. "Is that…"

"Yeah, hurry!"

Catherine runs down the hall towards Archie's office. Grissom uncovers the speaker. "Hold on Greg, I need you to keep this call going for as long as you possibly can."

"_I'll try. I don't know how long Aaron will be gone."_

"Did you see where he took you?"

"_Sorry Grissom. He made me stop at the exit 42 on Interstate 15, but then he stuffed me in the trunk. I think he still went straight down 1-15 for a while, but then took an exit. The only reason I know that is because I'm in the middle of damn nowhere."_

Sara came running in with Warrick following close behind. "Is that Greg?" asked Sara.

Grissom nods. "Greg, you still there?"

"_Well, I'm kinda stuck here until you guys showed up."_

"I need you to do something for me."

"_Sure Grissom, what is it?"_

"Stay alive."

"_I'll try. Oh, he's coming back in."_

"No, he can't disconnect this call, I need two more minutes," says Archie.

"Greg, we need you to stay on for just two more minutes, can you do that?"

"_Yeah. I've gotta go."_

Greg's voice disappears and Grissom just sits there, waiting. He could hear the door beginning to open and someone walking into the room. He then heard Aaron's voice. _"What you smiling at boy?"_

"_I'm not smiling."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_You see, if I was smiling, I'd look like this."_

_Now's not the time for sarcasm Greg, _thinks Grissom. But instead of hearing a punching sound, he only heard Aaron's laughter. "I got it!" yells Archie.

"Greg, we just tracked the call. We'll be over soon, promise."

Grissom hangs up the phone and lets out a long sigh. He then looks at his whole team that is standing in the lab, even Nick with his arm in a sling. "Alright guys, lets go."

"Finally! Now we get to kick some ass," yells Warrick. They all head out to the garage and into their cars.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

"Yeah, I gotta go," says Greg. Greg hits the speaker phone button and turns it off so if Grissom talked, he wouldn't get caught. As he slid the phone behind him, he saw Aaron walking through the door with a bag of food. Greg smirks just a little bit. "What you smiling at boy?" asks Aaron.

"I'm not smiling."

"Yes you are."

"You see, if I was smiling, I'd look like this," says Greg as he gives Aaron a giant smile. He thought for sure that Aaron was going to beat his brains out, but instead, Aaron just laughs. Faintly, he could hear Grissom say, _"Greg, we just tracked the call. We'll be over soon, promise."_

As Aaron walks over to a table on the other side of the room, Greg closes his phone and sighs. They knew where he was and they were coming for him. They were finally going to put Aaron behind bars and get him home. Then, Aaron turns around holding a plate of food. He walks over and sets it down in front of Greg. Slowly, he walks behind Greg, uncuffs his right hand and cuffs his left to the pole. "Eat up killer, it may be the last meal you'll ever have."

Greg had completely forgotten how hungry he was. As he took a piece of apple, he thought _for someone who is trying to kill me, he's not all that bad._ Quickly, Greg scarfs down the plate of food and relaxes. Aaron takes the plate away and quickly re-cuffs Greg's right hand behind the pole. Then, he quickly turns to Greg with a gun drawn. "Whoa, Aaron. I don't want to rain on your parade, but if you shoot me, the coroner is going to find the bullet and trace it back to that gun and trace the gun to you."

Maybe he could talk his way out of this. "If you kill me, it's an automatic trip to death row."

That probably wasn't true, but anyway of stopping Aaron from killing him right there was a good idea. Slowly, Aaron lowers his gun. It worked! Greg sighs in relief. Instead, Aaron comes up to Greg and hits the butt of the gun on Greg's head, rendering him unconscious. He quickly uncuffs Greg's hands from around the pole, takes him outside, stuffs him in the trunk, recuffs him, and speeds away as the police arrive.

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with my other stories. I just added another story called "Revenge Against the Willows" check it out! Anyway, here's Chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14**

As the police and the team pull up to the little shack they tracked the call to, Grissom spots a red Cadillac booking out of there. "BRASS! They just left!"

Brass looks at Grissom and sees the car speeding out of the area. "Alright guys, I want everyone to follow that car."

Everybody starts to get into their cars, but Brass walks up to Grissom and the team. "You guys need to stay here. You have job to do. This is an active crime scene."

"Brass, that's our friend being driven away. We're not abandoning him," says Grissom.

"Look, I know how you're feeling, and I'm feeling it to, but…"

"No buts Brass, we're coming," says Grissom.

Brass sighs. "Alright, but I'm in complete control, got that?"

Grissom nods and looks at his team. "Let's go get Greg back."

"Alright!" yells Warrick and they immediately get into their cars and follow the red Cadillac. Everyone was becoming very anxious to get Greg back, but what worried them the most was in what shape they were going to find Greg in. Catherine thought back to the lab explosion. Grissom thought of the mildew he once infected Greg with. Nick thought back to when they saw Greg in the overturned vehicle. Warrick thought of the attack while Greg was in the lab. Sara thought of the beginning of this whole affair. She was one of the first people to arrive at the scene when Greg was beat to a pulp by the fannysmacking gang. All these thoughts of when Greg was in pain flooded the brains of each member of the team. After all these memories registered through their brains, the ultimate thought crossed their minds. What if they found Greg dead? They had better catch Aaron, and quick.

* * *

Greg woke up again in a trunk. _Oh great, he's taking me somewhere to finish me off._ Hopefully the team had arrived to see them drive off. He was met by the pleasant sounds of police sirens following close behind. Greg sighed in relief. They were close! Suddenly, the car to a quick turn and sent Greg flying into the side of the trunk. The car came to a complete stop and Greg thought he had finally given up. That is, until he heard the police screeching by. _No, don't go that way! Turn! _He thought, but it was no use. The police were gone and he was stuck in the hands of a man who wanted to kill him. Greg could hear Aaron saying, "Ha, now I've got him now! No one can save him now."

As the car began to drive away slowly, Greg cried to himself, happy that none of his friends could see him start to break down. Everything that he wanted to do that he hadn't done filled his brain. _Too bad I couldn't have asked Sara out when I had the chance. I won't be able to go to a football game with Nick and Warrick. I'll never be able to thank Grissom and Catherine for giving me a chance and give Brass that sandwich I owe him. I'm going to miss them all. If only I could have said good-bye one last time, _he thought to himself as he cried himself to sleep.

TBC…

**I know it's short, but it's better than nothing. If you guys haven't heard, but all my fics are going on a temporary hiatus for the holidays. If I get a chance, I'll try to update. Anyway, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you guys had a splendid holiday. I know I did! This is the last chapter of this story…I know, I'm very sad! Possibly a sequel, but I don't know. After you read this chapter, please review and tell me if I should create a sequel. So here you go, the final chapter of Just My Luck.**

**Chapter 15**

Greg continued to cry in the trunk of Aaron's car. There wasn't much he could do. He was stuck there for some time and who knew how long he had until Aaron finished the job. No, he couldn't think like that, he had to plan an escape…but how? Maybe if he could kick the seat open, he could try to run Aaron off the road. It was worth a shot. Without hesitating, Greg tried to bring his bound hands around him so they were in front. It hurt, trying to stretch like that, but eventually, he did it. Then, Greg turned to where his legs were against the seat and he gave one strong kick. Success! The back seat was open and Aaron hadn't noticed it. Slowly, Greg crept into the back seat, making sure that Aaron couldn't see him. It took him a good couple of minutes to gather up all his courage to face Aaron, but he finally managed. _I only have one shot at this, _he thought and without another second to waste, Greg jumped into the front seat and tried to grab the wheel. "What the hell!" yelled Aaron.

Aaron tried to kick Greg off, but Greg had his grasp firmly on the steering wheel. "Get off!" yelled Aaron.

But Greg didn't budge. They continued to fight over the control of the car when they heard police sirens behind them. Quickly, Greg looked behind and saw the police squad and Brass leading the pack. Aaron seized the moment and pushed Greg off. But that didn't stop Greg. Greg got right back up and grabbed the wheel again, this time, steering the wheel off the road. Aaron tried to steer them back onto the road, but couldn't in time. The car started to go onto a ramp in a construction site and sent the car flying into Lake Mead. "Oh shi…" started Greg, but was cut off when the water burst through the front window.

The water was freezing cold. Greg looked over and saw Aaron lying unconscious at the wheel. Being the good citizen he was, Greg managed to pull Aaron out through the front and helped him swim to shore. Without the use of his hands, Greg had to rely on kicking his way to shore. As he reached the top of the water, he breathed in a refresh full gulp of air. Slowly but surely, he kicked himself and Aaron to the shore. As he pulled Aaron onto the sandy beach, he began to perform on CPR. After about three rounds, Aaron gasped for breath. "Are you alright?" asked Greg.

Aaron quickly got up and wrapped his hands around Greg's throat. _I take that as a no,_ thought Greg. As he struggled for air, he saw Brass and the SWAT team come up behind Aaron. "Aaron James, release Greg and put your hands in the air," yelled Brass with his gun raised.

But Aaron didn't let go. He kept his firm grip on Greg's neck. Everything became blurry to Greg. Then, he felt Aaron release him, but it wasn't by free will. Someone and tackled Aaron off of him. As he coughed and gasped for breath, Greg looked over and saw Warrick on top of Aaron. "I got him!" he yelled.

Two SWAT members came over and cuffed Aaron. Grissom and the rest of the team came over. "Greg, are you alright?" asked Grissom.

Greg slowly nods. Quickly, Brass comes over with a pair of keys. "You may want these. I found them in Aaron's jean pocket."

"Thanks Brass," says Catherine as she takes the keys from him. Quickly, she removes Greg's handcuffs as two paramedics came over with a blanket and draped it over Greg's cold shoulders. "You may want to stand back, we need to do a routine check on him," says one of the paramedics to Catherine and Grissom.

"I'm fine, really," says Greg as they start to check over him. He has always hated doctors and hospitals. They made you feel like you were dying even if you weren't. As soon as they finished checking over him, they walked away and the team took their places. "Glad to see you're back in one piece, Greg," says Warrick.

"Glad to be back, Rick," replies Greg. As everyone smiles and celebrates Greg's return, Greg watches Brass and the police take Aaron away. He knew that Aaron wasn't getting out anytime soon, but he had a feeling like it wasn't over. Catherine noticed Greg's fear and crouched down next to him. "Don't worry Greggo; he can't do anything to you now."

Greg looks at her and smiles. "Thanks Cath."

Catherine smiles and returns to the group. Finally, Greg gets up and goes to celebrate with the group. "Hey, why don't we go get something to eat, I'm buying!" yells Catherine.

"I'm up for some free food, I could use it," replies Greg. Everyone agrees and head off into their cars. Greg rides with Nick and Warrick as Sara and Catherine ride with Grissom. As Nick and Warrick joked in the front, Greg leant against the seat and smiled, happy to be back with his friends.

* * *

The court was over and Aaron was taken to his jail cell again. Everyone knew that Aaron was going to be convicted, but his attorney demanded a fair trial. Nick and Warrick didn't see the point of it, but Greg didn't care. He was happy that Aaron was going to jail for 15 years without bail. Hopefully he'll forget about the ordeal and leave him alone when he got out. Probably not; he wouldn't forget the person that killed his brother. Good thing he didn't have one so he wouldn't do what Aaron did. As Greg sat down in the break room with his cup of Blue Hawaiian coffee, he turned on his CD player and listened to Coldplay blasting his headphones. He didn't even notice dozing off until Grissom shook him awake. "Greg, get up!"

Greg wakes up and takes off his headphones. "Sorry Griss. What's up?"

"You're working with Nick and Catherine on a 419 in the desert."

"Cool. Let me just go get my stuff," says Greg as he heads out.

"You know, you've been through a lot lately, so if you don't want to work today, then you don't have to."

"Nah, it's okay. Work helps me get my mind of things."

Grissom gives him the are-you-sure-look. "I'll be fine!"

Greg walks out of the break room and heads to the locker room as Grissom smiles and heads to his office. After getting his kit and badge, he gets into his Denali and heads to the crime scene. As he pulls up, he spots Nick and Catherine already examining the body. "It's great to be back at work," Greg says to himself as he grabs his kit and heads over to Catherine and Nick.

_**The End**_

**Please tell me what you think and if I should write a sequel! Thank you to all who read this story, you're the reason I wrote this.**


End file.
